Anywhere but here without you
by Watery Li
Summary: Syaoran Li se detuvo frente a la casa amarilla que estaba al final de la calle. Estaba ahí para arreglar las cosas.Para verla…a ella. El corazón le tronaba en los odios, latiendo desbocado por los nervios de siquiera golpear la puerta y pedir una audiencia con ella..- Historia que participa en el concurso de la comunidad Sakuriana


****Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a CLAMP, esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y se publica solo para entrenamiento.

**Anywhere but here without you**

Syaoran Li se detuvo frente a la casa amarilla que estaba al final de la calle.

Estaba oscuro y los copos de nieve caían silenciosamente en medio de la noche, las luces de la casa y las risas que veían de ella le indicaban claramente que no era una triste navidad.

Suspiro y su aliento salió en forma de nube. Sus ojos sin despegarse de la puerta.

Estaba ahí para arreglar las cosas.

Para verla…a ella.

El corazón le tronaba en los odios, latiendo desbocado por los nervios de siquiera golpear la puerta y pedir una audiencia con ella.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Lo recibiría si quiera?

Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea de todas volar hasta Japón, especialmente no en navidad.

Ella estaría muy feliz con toda su familia y sus amigos, todas esas personas que la amaban tanto y que jamás la lastimarían.

No pensando en él ni por un instante.

¿Qué tal si al verlo se ponía triste?

No podía hacerle eso, no ese día.

Volvería mañana y…

-"¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí!"- le grito una voz que por lo general era tranquila justo a su izquierda y el castaño suspiro.

_Genial…_

Tomoyo Daidouji estaba ahí.

Syaoran mantuvo su semblante tranquilo y metió sus manos en la chamarra que traía puesta.

-"Hola a ti también Daidouji"-

La pelinegra lo veía con ira mientras avanzaba rápidamente con una bolsa de papel entre los brazos, aparentemente volvía de comprar algo.

-"No me vengas con tonterías, _Li"_- dijo con veneno en la voz cuando ya estaba frente a él.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por unos instantes, la amatista, que por lo general era una persona tierna y llena de alegría estaba furiosa de verlo ahí.

Y tenía razón, él lo sabía. Sabía que había pasado demasiado tiempo…que ya era caso perdido pero…

-"Vine a verla"- dijo como un hecho, casi advirtiéndola para que intentara detenerlo.

-"¡A verla dices!"- grito de nuevo, bajando la bolsa que traía entre brazos para poder empujarlo con su mano –"¡Después de todo lo que dijiste! ¡TODO lo que hiciste!"- siguió empujándolo lenta pero con fuerza, lejos de la entrada de los Kinomoto.

-"¡Si!"- le grito de regreso el castaño, deteniéndose e impidiendo que la pelinegra lo siguiera empujando.

Tomoyo obviamente no se esperaba esa reacción pues se quedó callada por casi diez segundos.

Pero no cambio de opinión.

-"¡¿Y ahora la quieres de vuelta?!¡Así como así! ¡Como si nada de nada hubiera pasado!"- grito con ironía.

-"¡No! ¡No como si nada hubiera pasado!"- dio un paso adelante, lo que logro que la pelinegra retrocediera -"¡Siempre la he querido! ¡Vengo a _rogar _ que me perdone! He aprendido de mis errores…vengo…"-dejo de gritar y le dio una mirada casi suplicante a la pelinegra –"vengo a pedirle que me acepte de regreso…"-

La joven se mordió el labio, una parte de ella quería creer lo que el joven decía pero otra aún más grande le decía que no le daría otra oportunidad al joven de que lastimara de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

-"Pues no vas a tenerla"- le aseguro con enojo.

Syaoran dejo de mirarla con dolor y su semblante frio volvió.

-"No te metas donde no te llaman, Daidouji"-

-"¡Me meto donde quiero Li!"- le grito con fuerza –"¡Me meto por que la quiero más de lo que tú has demostrado! ¡Porque yo jamás la dejaría sola!"- remato con furia.

Ambos se veían mas que dispuestos de impedir que el otro se acercara, incluso dispuestos a empujarse físicamente si tenían que hacerlo.

-"No vas a detenerme ahora Daidouji"- le aseguro el castaño, había llegado desde muy lejos para arreglar las cosas y aun que había dudado ante la puerta de la oji verde, no había sido porque dudara de lo que sentía.

Tenía miedo de lo que ella le diría y como la haría sentir…

-"¡Es navidad!"- grito la pelinegra apuntando a la casa, donde aún podían escuchar a la gente hablando y riendo

-"¡Eso ya lo sé!"- le grito de regreso

-"¡Ni siquiera traes regalo!"-

El castaño intento cerrar la boca…pero no pudo ante la sorpresa

¿Regalo?

-"_¿Qué?_"- dijo incrédulo el joven.

¡Quién diablos pensaba en ese tipo de cosas en momentos así!

-"Oh entonces…ni siquiera tuviste la originalidad o el tiempo para pensar en ella y comprarle un regalo"- dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Lo que obviamente lo enojo.

-"Tengo cosas _más _importantes en las que pensar ahora"-

-"¿Cosas? ¿Ósea que ella es una cosa?"-

-"¡NO!"- trono con fuerza, causando una cara de enfado en la pelinegra –"Deja de tergiversar mis palabras…"- murmuro entre dientes.

-"Yo solo repito lo que dices Li"- le respondió con frialdad, acto seguido camino con dignidad hasta donde había abandonado su bolsa de papel, ya con un poco de nieve encima, y lo puso de nuevo entre sus brazos con orgullo.

El castaño apretó sus puños a sus lados.

Después de todo la chica no había salido a comprar algo y esa bolsa tenia el, seguramente perfecto y lleno de amor, regalo que ella misma había echo con sus propias manos.

-"Este regalo lo hice yo misma, con mis propias manos"- le informo la amatista mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa hacia el castaño, cosa que le dio un escalofrió.

_Justo lo que pensaba…_

-"¿Quieres saber qué es?"- le pregunto con malicia y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Syaoran quería decir que no, sabia que de alguna manera tenia algo que ver con él…y no de la mejor manera.

Ante el silencio del chico y su cara de confusión la chica sonrio alegremente y saco un enorme lanzallamas…

Seguido de algunos juegos artificiales y un paquete de palomitas…

-"¿Y cuál de estos _maravillosos _objetos, hiciste tú con tus propias manos?"- pregunto con ironía el castaño al ver que la chica no sacaba nada enorme y ostentoso como era su fiel costumbre.

Casi se sentía victorioso por la basura que ella pretendía regalarle.

Pero la cara alegre e ironía de la amatista jamas desapareció y supo que algo no andaba bien…

-"Veras, puede que no fabricara estas cosas yo misma, pero tengo la fiel intención de ayudar a _mi amiga _a limpiar un poco su habitación"- le explico como quien le habla a un niño pequeño pero el joven solo la observo confundido.

¿Limpiar su habitación con un lanzallamas?

¿Acaso quería quemar el maldito lu….?

Espera un momento.

-"¡No te atreverías Daidouji!"- grito mientras intentaba arrancarle de la mano el lanzallamas, por desgracia la chica se esperaba esto y logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

-"¡Quédate a ver lo Li, encenderé juegos artificiales junto con todas esas cosas tontas y llenas de mentiras que le regalaste!"- grito mientras corría, intentando evitar que el joven la atrapara y le quitara todas las cosas que tenía preparadas para el 'ritual' de purificación.

El castaño estaba pasmado.

Enojado, ofendido y un poco asombrado por la valentía de la chica de mostrarle sus 'planes' para con las cosas que él había regalado en el pasado, tal vez por eso no lograba atrapar a la chica.

Cuando finalmente salio de su estupor, se detuvo sorpresivamente y corrió en dirección contraria rápidamente, dejando a Tomoyo pasmada e indefensa cuando el chico le arranco la bolsa de papel de las manos y le sonrió con suficiencia.

-"¡Ladrón!"- le grito mientras se inclinaba y recogía una bola de la nieve que seguía cayendo sin cesar y ahora ya habia formado una almohadilla de blancura bajo ellos.

La arrojo pero no dio en el blanco.

-"¡Vas a tener que ser mas rápida que eso!"-le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro…que se borro dos segundos después cuando la amatista saco sorpresivamente otra bola de nieve de su otra mano.

-"¡Ja!"-

Syaoran la miro con furia

¿Primero quería quemar sus cosas y ahora lo atacaba?

Si quería guerra, bien por él.

El joven pateo la nieve que tenia bajo él, dejando a la amatista completamente cubierta.

El momento de shock de Tomoyo al verse llena de nieve fue roto cuando escucho que Syaoran se reía de ella.

-"¡Me las pagaras por eso!"- amenazo mientras se acachaba y con ambas manos empujaba la nieve más sucia hasta el joven.

Syaoran, ahora también empapado por nieve de dudosa procedencia, llego a su limite.

-"¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!"- le grito –"¡Vine a hablar con ella y puedes pelear todo lo que quieras pero no vas a impedir que lo haga!"-

-"¡Pues ella te odia!"- le respondio furiosa la joven, lo que tomo de sorpresa al castaño –"¡Ella te odia por dejarla sola!¡Por hacer promesas que nunca cumpliste!"-

El joven sintió que su corazón era apretado dentro de su pecho, haciéndolo pedazos.

Eso era muy posible…que ella lo odiara…

¿Podría soportar ver su mirada de odio?

Cerro los ojos y tomo aire profundamente.

Después de todo lo que había echo, si.

Podía soportarlo, incluso creía merecerlo.

-"Entonces quiero escucharlo de sus labios"- murmuro, apenas con suficiente fuerza para que la pelinegra lo escuchara.

Tomoyo lo miro con miedo.

-"No tiene caso, no se torturen mas, solo déjalo asi. Ella estará bien, ella siempre estará bien"- le aseguro la amatista –"Ademas no hay nada que puedas decir que la haga cambiar de opinión…"-

-"Creo que a _ella _le gustaría que lo intentara"-

Ambos jóvenes voltearon sorprendidos hasta la entrada de los Kinomoto, donde Sakura los observaba con apenas una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

La oji verde les dio una mirada a ambos, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Syaoran olvidara la parte de acerse pedazos para levantarse y correr una maratón dentro de su pecho.

-"Tommy, creo que lo mejor será que entres. Tú mamá y Eriol están algo preocupados por ti, puedes tomar ropa limpia de mi cuarto"- la pelinegra abrió la boca, intentando en vano buscar una excusa y extinguir el sonrojo que se extendió por su rostro ante la mención del pelinegro.

-"Pero…pero…"- la castaña bajo alegremente las escaleras y con una sonrisa tomo de la mano a su amiga y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Tomoyo movia su mirada incrédula de su amiga al castaño, sin saber que mas decir.

Sakura no le dio demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, pues abrió la puerta, le dio un empujonsito para que entrara y cerro de nuevo.

El castaño escucho como todo se volvia silencioso dentro de la casa y como todos le lanzaban preguntas a la pelinegra con respecto a su ropa, no pudo escuchar bien que respondia pero se sintió algo ofendido cuando la risa de Eriol Hiraguizawa se escucho con fuerza.

-"¡Eriol!"- escucho que gritaba consternada la amatista.

Genial, ahora solo faltaba que el psicótico de Touya Kinomoto saliera y peleara con él.

Sería la cereza del pastel.

-"¿Qué traes ahí?"- la dulce voz de la card master y su cercanía lo desconcertaron.

¿¡Como no la había sentido!?

-"Am…"-empezó dudoso, viendo el paquete que traía entre manos como si lo acabara de descubrir ahí –"Creo que era el regalo de Tomoyo…"- dijo un poco dudoso mientras la chica se ponía de puntillas y revisaba el interior.

-"¿Un lanzallamas?"- pregunto extrañada, viéndolo a los ojos.

El chico se sonrojo ante esto.

-"Creo…que dijo algo acerca de remodelar tu cuarto…"-

La oji verde pareció confundida apenas un minuto, después la sonrisa triste que había tenido desde que la vio regreso a su rostro.

-"Creo que no pensó en todas las cartas que tengo"- dijo sin gracia.

El corazón del castaño se apretó con fuerza ante el comentario, ¿no se hubiera negado a quemar sus cosas?

-"Creo que no"- respondió con tristeza.

La castaña se alejó un paso de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-"¿Porque estás aquí? Pensaba que ya no volverías nunca más"-

Sabía que no lo preguntaba con la intención de ser cruel, que solo repetía lo que él mismo había dicho hacía tiempo, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de cuanto dolor le habia causado.

-"No pude quedarme lejos tanto tiempo"- fue la respuesta que dio.

Sabía que el tiempo para perdonarlo quizá ya había pasado, que el tiempo para arreglar las cosas se había esfumado entre sus dedos…pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que intentarlo.

Por que verla ahí, tan hermosa y tan sola en medio de la nieve, hacía que lo único que quisiera en este mundo fuera abrazarla para no soltarla más.

-"Vine porque necesito disculparme contigo"- dijo claramente y mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos una vez tan alegres y ahora solo cansados –"A suplicarte, que si me dejas solo por una vez más, arreglar las cosas entonces hare todas esas cosas que jamás hice bien…todos esos…"-

-"El pasado es el pasado Syaoran…"- le respondió con una sonrisa triste –"No puedes cambiarlo ni arreglar lo que ya paso"-

El castaño cerro los ojos, implorando que su corazón aguantara un poco más.

-"Lo sé"- la miro de nuevo, ahora se abrazaba con fuerza, casi con miedo de creer lo que él decía.

Soltó la bolsa que traía entre los brazos y dio dos pasos, hasta que quedo a meros centímetros de su rostro.

Sakura se sonrojo con fuerza e intento mirar hacia otra parte, negándose a aceptar nada de él.

-"Entonces déjame arreglar las cosas que ese tonto hizo en el pasado"- le pidió, poniendo una mano en su mejilla para ver la de frente.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron le sonrió.

-"Te prometo que asesine a ese bastardo y lo queme con un lanzallamas"-

La castaña no pudo evitarlo y se rio con algo pareció a la alegría.

Después se mordió los labios un poco insegura.

-"Me temo que no será tan fácil de borrar, es una gran persona que tiene muchas cosas que dar, no siempre fue malo y también se merece ser feliz"-

Syaoran tomo el rostro de la chica con sus manos, la respiración de ambos formando nubes que los envolvían a ambos.

-"Te aseguro que soy mejor que él, aprendí de sus errores y no los cometeré de nuevo"- puso su frente en la de ella –"No soy perfecto y muchas veces cometeré errores, puede que te lastime de nuevo…pero prometo que jamás volveré a rendirme y salir corriendo"-

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de la castaña.

-"Prometo que iré detrás de ti y te traeré arrastras de vuelta si algún día pasa"-

-"Tienes todo mi permiso"-le aseguro el castaño antes de cubrir los últimos centímetros hasta sus labios y besarla lenta y dulcemente.

La tomo por la cintura y la levanto para que no tuviera que ponerse de puntitas ante la diferencia de estaturas.

La castaña paso sus manos por su cuello y rodeo su cadera con sus piernas.

Jamás dejaron de besarse y abrazarse.

-"Te amo"- le susurro el castaño cuando finalmente se soltaron para tomar aire.

-"Te amo"- respondió entre suspiros la oji verde.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y Syaoran no pudo evitar tomarlos de nuevo y abrazarla con más fuerza.

No iba a dejarla ir, nunca más.

Y él tampoco correría de nuevo, jamás.

-"¡Consíganse un hotel!"- les grito la voz alegre de la amatista mientras los grababa desde el cuarto de la castaña.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y Sakura oculto el rostro entre el cuello del castaño.

-"Me agrada la idea"-le susurro el castaño en el oído y ella simplemente lo golpeo en el hombro.

-"¡¿Qué dijiste Tomoyo!?"- el grito histérico del mayor de los Kinomoto se escuchó en toda la casa.

Los castañoss suspiraron.

Genial…

-"Creo que apoyo la noción…"- dijo Sakura con derrota.

-"Y mejor que sea antes de que el peluche se…"-

-"¡El mocoso volvió!"-

El grito del 'peluche' los saco de su encanto.

Sakura bajo sus piernas y Syaoran soltó su cintura, ambos se tomaron de la mano…

Y corrieron a donde no los molestaran, al menos no ese día.

Después de todo, era navidad.

_Fin_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/A: Hola a todos! X3 de acuerdo no me maten pero no logre eso de las 3,000 palabras minimo i.i estuve muy ceeercaaaa… 2,641 si contamos el Fin…_

_Ejem una gran disculpa por eso xD pero me temo que no puedo evitarlo, es muy raro que en cualquiera de mis capítulos logre ese limite O.o lo se lo se -.- demasiado cortos…_

_Ejeeem eeeen fin_

_xD que les parecio? Cuando me dieron esta pareja pensaba en una historia trágica llena de muerte pero na….creo que por esta vez xD me proyectare mucho jajaja_

_Muchisisisimas gracias a _Frutillaconlecheconlensada _por invitarme en el reto de la comunidad Sakuriana x3 muy agradecida! xD y ojala les agrade!_

_Ojala pasaran una grandiosa navidad! Mis mejores deseos para el año que viene, que estén llenos de sabiduría, amor y esperanza x3_

_XX_


End file.
